Cabin services in transport vehicles such as commercial aircraft include: 1) providing information such as operational and safety instructions, 2) providing entertainment and convenience features such as audio, movies and telephones, 3) providing products such as meals that are included in the price of the ticket, 4) selling products such as beverages for cash. The first three of these only indirectly generate revenue by making the overall product more desirable but, requiring installed equipment, they typically involve significant costs that may negatively impact revenue because of higher ticket prices. Where product is sold, significant losses are associated with the mismanagement of cash. In both cases involving commodities there is significant loss from mismanagement of the product and the model simply doesn't support a wide range of products. In all the cases above there is little data to support analysis, and little ability to finesse the market.
A system design of this invention provides a more cost effective model for delivering information, and entertainment, expands the range of products, controls product flow, tracks product distribution, and removes cash from the transaction, and therefore is a solution that addresses each of the problems cited above. The design actually allows a new paradigm in which cabin service is a true profit center and ticket price is uncoupled. Customer satisfaction is enhanced by offering superior services tailored to individual demand.
With the option to pre-purchase product via the Internet or at Gate Kiosks, product flow is controlled thereby allowing a broader range of products tailored to specific tastes. A whole new set of products for the laptop user is possible including e-mail, aircraft information, airline schedules and DVD audio/video. The use of credit cards and debit “phone cards” simplifies purchasing for the consumer permitting higher volumes of onboard consumables and electronic purchase of off-board consumables. Rigorously tracking product distribution eliminates loss from mismanagement and the provision for credit/debit transactions eliminates loss of cash revenue. With cabin entertainment delivered via laptops provided by the customer, installation and maintenance costs associated with installed entertainment systems is also eliminated without sacrificing availability of the product. The rigorous tracking provides the data to support detailed analysis of productivity associated with both the travel and service commodities.